Arc of Empathy
by Nightingales3
Summary: A new power has now surfaced. Join Akato and his friends as he takes a journey as the only Mage capable of using Arc of Empathy. The Council is... Malicious? They want his power, but will they get it? Rated T for slight language and violence. First story so please review.
1. Chapter 1- My Sorrow: Past and Present

Chapter 1- My Sorrow: Past and Present

I waited in my room for the nurse to come with my pills. As I wait, I think of life before the mental hospital. The joy of being with my family, being with society, having friends that aren't complete psychos. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Akato Hikari, and if you're wondering what I'm doing here, its a long story. Then again, I have my whole life to tell it.

I live in a world where magecraft is possible. Magic has been around since the beginning of time, and is an essential part of life to the 10% of the population able to use it.

Anyway, since its been here forever, you can imagine that during the cycles of evolution, some spells were lost. If you believe that, can you believe that they can somehow return through those with the will to control it? I didn't, at first. I had always been a struggling mage as a child, looking up to the guild mages. Yeah, you aren't considered a full fledged mage until you join a guild. My village friends and I had made a guild when we were 7 and would do odd jobs around the village. I would pretend to be the guild master. I heard this guild really became something now... And I'm getting off track again, aren't I?

My magic was uncontrollable, and was released when my emotions were violent enough, or if I had specifically called upon it. I could never determine its power when I called it. It could not be tied to a single element, since it depended upon my emotions.

Me and my parents were worried, so we traveled to 'Heiwa no Inori' to visit the High Priestess to identify my power. The High Priestess practically had a heart attack when she found the 'Arc of Empathy'.

She said there hadn't been a mage since the dawn of magic with a power so strong, yet dangerous, and suggested that they send me to a place for the insane, where they could control my power. This came at the cost of my freedom. My parents said yes without a second's hesitation!

I was angry, EXTREMELY angry, and before I knew it, my magic was expelled and suddenly Heiwa no Inori was an ash-filled, crater in the earth with no life (or so I thought). I cried a lot, and it wasn't long til the Magic Council's Royal Army came and sent me to the same fate the priestess would have.

It has been 3 years since that day, and it still brings tears to my eyes when I think about it. Then, my door opens, and the nurse enters with my pills. "Take the pill," she says "and I want proof you swallowed it." I take the pill, its sour after-taste lingering on my tongue. She forces my mouth open for an inspection. "Good boy." She said to me "Now don't be so sad, its free time. Go socialize with your friends. Oh that's right... you have none, except for that Ultear bitch." She ends this with a witch like cackle. She is lucky those pills disable my powers.

I sat here, crying like a baby about how bad my life sucks. I only have one friend here, Ultear. She is the only other normal one in this place. Hopefully that changes soon.


	2. Chapter 2- Friends with Demon Siblings

Chapter 2- Friends with Demon Siblings  
Since I have no friends here, and most patients are insane beyond speech, I normally just stand around and draw. From the ramblings, that weren't COMPLETE gibberish, of some passer-bys, I heard there were two more prisoners in for displaying a type of Lost-magic used to slay demons.

They were holed up in the rec. room. Maybe this is my chance for some friends. I run to the rec. room, and notice them pretty quick, judging that they aren't dressed in hospital robes. I walk towards them, their eyes flashing with fear. "Don't worry," I say to them. "I'm here because of my power too. My name is Akato Hikari. What are your names?" They introduce themselves to me. "My name is Kiryo and this is my sister, Layla. We are Devil-Slayers." I am a little confused. Why didn't they share their last name?

"Do you guys have a last name?" They shake their heads no "Why not?" "Its a sad story. I'm sure you don't want to here it." Kiryo said, with Layla taking on a saddened look. They had no idea. "Actually, I have my own back story. Its really sad and long, but I'll just leave it at Heiwa no Inori is now a life-less crater." I say to them, sadness seeking into my voice at the last part. Their eyes widened. Here it comes. "Wow... now I don't feel so bad about my life" Layla said. Well that was un expected. "Aren't you gonna say how much of a monster I am?" I say, slightly bitter. "Of course not." Layla said. "We are no better."

They explained to me about how they were born together, their power suddenly bursting and burning down their village and them being moved to an orphanage down in Stella. I was shocked, they shared a similar weight to mine. "Well, we all have our own weight to carry." They nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. I decided to change the subject. "So, how old are you guys?" "We are 13" Layla says. Wow, they are my age. "Me too." I say "Its good to know that I can relate to you guys."

After that, we talk about all sorts of things, weird nurses, stalkerish patients and hopes that we have. Soon, recess is over, and we must return to our confinement. "Hey Akato," Kiryo asks "can you help us find our rooms? We are staying in building A-5, and in cell 45 and 46." Cell 45... THATS MY CELL! "Oh, well you are sharing a room with me," I say, and his eyes light up. "and your sister is sharing a room with Ultear Milkovich." I say, feeling good that Layla is sharing a room with a a normal girl. "Who is that?" Kiryo asks. He didn't need to say it, but i could tell he meant "Is she normal?" "She is a mage that controls Arc of Time, a spell that can set the time of non-living things forward or backward. She is normal, and me and her make up the whole of A-5." I say, and he nods. Me, him and Layla walk the rest of the way in silence.

We reach the building, and I knock on Ultear's door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, AKATO!?" She yells through the door. "Chill bitch, I have your roommate." Her door swings open. "What are you talking about?" "This is Layla, your new roommate. She is like us, so don't worry." "Oh," she said "nice to meet you, Layla. Akato, can I speak to you in private?" She said. Ultear doesn't wait for a response. She grips me by my shirt, drags me in, and shuts the door. Am I going to get raped?

"Violent, aren't we?" I say with a chuckle. "What type of mage are they?" She asks, a serious expression on her face. "They are Devil-Slayers." Make sure that they behave. These nurses are bitches when it comes to punishment." She said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry," I say, wrapping my arms around her waist. "they will be fine."

Ultear looks me in the eyes, leaning towards my face. I lean down to her, our lips almost meet, when we hear a knock at the door. "Are you guys alright?" Layla said, concern in her voice. "We're fine." I say. I kiss her forehead, and with a smirk, I say "Good night" and leave. I go to my room, get in bed, and when I am halfway asleep, Kiryo said "Hope you have a good night." He said. "You too..." I say, and finally drift to sleep. Oh... the dream I will have...


	3. Chapter 3- Premonitions

Chapter 3- Premonitions  
I stand there as Ultear tells me the news. With a sour taste in my mouth, I turn and run for the confinement cells, with her following, step by step. On my way there my nurse cackles at me, saying that she killed my friends. She thinks she is safe. Those pills won't save her this time. My power spills in tendrils around my body. The nurse looks at me in fear as I yell:

"ARC OF EMATHY-"

I wake up, sweat pooled around my body. The nurse is looking at me, laughing, while Kiryo looks at me in concern. Without warning, she rams the pill down my throat. I choke, but swallow it. I'm only half-awake until I hear the nurse scream. Kiryo almost snapped her leg!

My eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, as Ultear and Layla enter the room, startled by the commotion. "You will regret this..." The nurse says as she limped out of the room. "You shouldn't have-" I started, but he cut me off. "I wanted to." He said, smiling. "It's free time, let's go!" Layla says excitedly. I grab a disc from my drawer and we all run outside. Ultear looked really worried, but I decided not to question her about it. Whatever was bothering her was fading fast, but she still looked cautious.

After an hour of playing, I realize that it is time for breakfast. "Lets go get food." I say, hungrily. "I need to drop off my coat at the room. I'll meet you guys there." said Kiryo "'Kay, meet us there." said Layla. He nodded and ran in the direction of the room. "Lets go!" Ultear yells, dragging us quickly to the dining hall. When we finished the food, we waited for Kiryo. 5-10-15 minutes pass and he still doesn't show. Where is he? "Should we go back to the dorm?" Layla says, a concerned tone bleeding through her voice. "Yeah..." I said. We run through the doors, running straight to A-5. We searched the whole building, but Kiryo was nowhere. "I should have known this would happen..." Ultear mumbled, hoping no one heard. We then started looking for clues, but our search proved fruitless. We were just about to give up, until Ultear found a note. "Hey Akato, look at this." She held a note in her hands.

Dear Bitches,

I took your friend to confinement and I am considering his prosecution. He will pay dearly for what he has done. See ya.

- Nurse Chijo Meinu

I dropped the note, my eyes filling with tears. If he dies... I don't know what I'll do. I run through the door, Ultear and Layla close behind. I find that despicable bitch and roar in rage at her. She is not intimidated. "His screams were delicious." She said with a sadistic smile. Rage coursed in my blood. 'These pills won't save her!' I scream in my head as tendrils of my rage swirl around my body. She is afraid. That fuels my power. I roar at her again, enraged beyond imagination.

"Arc of Empathy: HELL'S RAGE!"

My battle cry bounces from the buildings as the ground under my feet quakes. My pent-up rage expels from my body in a raging inferno. I wasn't worried about Ultear or Layla. I've learned to make my magic only effect enemies. I look at Layla, she has tears in her eyes.

"My magic doesn't hurt my friends. Go get your brother and run." "Run where?" She asks, tears streaming down her face. I hand her 50 jewel. "Run to the train station," I said. "And you and your brother head to Iwatodai. Wait at the town hall, and we will meet you in an hour, along with your stuff. GO!" Layla runs off to find her brother. I looked around at the destroyed hallway. Good thing I held back, or else this would be Heiwa no Inori all over again. "Ultear, use Arc of Time to fix the hallway." I said. "On it." She replies.

"Arc of Time: Rejuvenation!"

"Good job," I say "now lose her body in time." After she cast Flash Forward, the body was gone. "Alright, let's pack and leave." We head to the building and pack our things. I don't really have much, so I just packed food and Kiryo's things. I go to Ultear's room and help her pack Layla's things. "Hey, Akato..." Ultear started, blushing slightly. "now that we're alone, I think we should talk about that kiss." "Ok." I said, then leaned in and kissed her. "Done." I say with a smirk. Her face is so hot that you could cook eggs on it. We continue without a word.

When we are done, we head for the gates. Security won't let us go. "Let us go." I say, fire dripping from my hands. They back up. "Thank you." I say, sweetly.

We run to the train station. Surprisingly, Kiryo and Layla were there. "Did they hurt you?" I asked him. He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Tell me later. Why are you guys still here?" I say, concerned. 'Did they get robbed?' "Me and Kiryo can't ride any type of transportation without getting really sick. We have medicine though." Layla said and pointed to the bag. I grabbed the pills and gave them 1 each.

"Alright, lets go." I say, excitedly. We buy our tickets and walk on the train. When the train starts, I notice that Layla and Kiryo turn slightly green. 'Maybe the medicine didn't take full effect' I think. After 30 minutes, Ultear breaks the silence. "Why are we going to Iwatodai? What's there for us?" Ultear asks. "What a good question..." I say. "Our guild... Nightingale Song." Ultear has tears streaming down her face, thinking of our friends. "We're going home..." She says tiredly. Then she falls asleep in my lap. "Yes we are. And now, for good." I say, stroking her hair. She looks cute when she sleeps. I sigh, deep in thought. What if our friends don't remember us? Or, more importantly, how will the council react to our escape?


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to

Chapter 4- Welcome to...

After the train ride, Kiryo suggested that we get masks to hide our appearances from the council. The closest shop was a tarot shop, and now he is begging me to buy him some cards, since he hasn't used magic in a long time. "Fine..." I say, giving in. I bought him some summoning cards, even if they are really expensive. "I've never used summoning cards." Kiryo said. "They're just like celestial spirit keys." I say, and instantly regret it, because now Layla is begging to get some keys. "I am not waiting for you to forge contracts..." I say with a sigh, buying her several silver keys. Celestial spirit mages need to form contracts with their spirits. The keys "open the gate" and a spirit comes through and lends them aid, in battle, for information, and detection.

Ultear approaches us with tarot masks. "I picked ones that best suit us." She said handing out the masks. Ultear got Lovers, Kiryo got Hierophant, Layla got Empress, and I got... Death? "You bitch..." I say, laughing slightly. "I was trying to forget about that." "I picked it because your magic is deadly." Ultear says. "Now you're just kissing my ass." I say, and all of us erupt in laughter.

When that is done, we finally head over to Nightingale Song. "How do you know where it is?" Layla asked me. I pointed to a huge building with a nightingale sign on it. "That's the guild." I say. "Hopefully our friends are still there..." I meant that. Even if we got to join the guild, it wouldn't be the same without them. Guess we'll find out.

We are now standing by the door. I swallow my nerves and open the door. What I we inside is mortifying. The council is attacking my friends! 13 year olds no less. I have rage boiling in my veins. The Council has taken away too much from me. The Council finally notices our presence. One of them point at me and say "Hey, its that kid... The one that blew up Inori!" I guess they saw through my mask. I rip it from my face and yell "ENOUGH!" in my demonic voice. I start flying, black shadows surrounding me.

"ARC OF EMPATHY: DAEDRIC CRY!"

Just as the magic is about to expel, I fall to the ground, unable to move or use magic. "Huh..." I say, looking around.. I look at my hand. A symbol of a snake with a circle of chains surrounding it is tattooed to my palm. " Cowards!" I yell. "Casting Bind Snake instead of fighting me! Some army you are..." Suddenly, Layla and Kiryo are in front of me, whipping out their cards and keys. So, it was a good idea to pick those up. "Ultear!" Kiryo yells "block him and undo the spell! We'll take care of them." The last part assured me that they would be okay.

"Open, a gate to the Death Harbinger: THANATOS!"  
"Come forth: MESSIAH!"

Their spirits came in front of them and started attacking the militia. They had defeated most of them by the time Ultear overrides the spell. However, when I get up, the rest of them run off, knowing I will inevitably obliterate them. "First..." I hear a voice call out. I turn to see my old best friend. "Shinji!" I yell, bounding towards the boy. "Are you okay?" This was my best friend from my village. It's good to see him in good health. "Yeah... Wait, Akato!? How did you get here? And, how did you take them out so quickly?" He said to me. I respond. "These are my friends Layla and Kiryo. They are demon-slayers. You remember Ultear, right? Arc of Time... Lived in our village..." His face flashed with realization. "Ul!? You're here too!?" "Yeah..." She says. She never liked that nickname. "Anyway," I start. "We came to join the guild. What do you say, Shinji?" "I say... HELL YEAH!"

"Huh... The symbol changed from when we were kids." It looked good, but different. It used to be a pair of wings but now it was a nightingale with a rose in its talons. "In my defense, we drew our old ones with crayons." I laughed. That was true... we all got blood poisoning from that and had to stay in bed for a week. "So... what was that with the Council? I thought I was the only pain in the ass." "Well, they figured out you ran away and thought you would come here." I went cold. Now they know I'm here. They'll come for me. They'll come for Ultear. They'll get us all soon. "Oh no..." I start. "I put everyone in danger." Shinji tries to comfort me. "Hey... It's o-" He was interrupted as the roof exploded.

An entire army of anti-mages rained down from the ceiling, all of them had Bind Snake enabled. "ARC OF-" I was cut off by Bind Snake and brutally fell to the floor. "Akato Hikari," one of them begins. "You are under arrest for escaping the hospital with rare and dangerous powers." Ultear opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head. They forgot about them. So it's only me leaving. "Welcome to Solitary Confinement." The man said with a laugh. Oh, how he will regret this. Because I've already overridden Bind Snake.


End file.
